Dionysus
(LK) (IA) |debut-novel = Volume 12 |designer = |affiliation = Faith Organization |status = Destroyed |class = Anti-Object Electronic Warfare Weapon |type = 2nd Generation Amphibious Object |imagepath = Dionysus.jpg}} The is a second generation Faith Organization Object, also known by the codenames and .Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 4 Part 3Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 5 Part 2 Etymology is the god of the vine and wine in . Design The Dionysus has a 50m spherical main body covered in cannons. Four long ski-like floats extend back from directly below the main body. The floats are not all the same length. The outer two are longer in the back and the inner two are shorter. On the front, it has insect-like legs that spread out to the left and right.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 4 Part 5 Technology The Dionysus uses a simple large caliber coilgun as a main cannon, likely to prevent anything from breaking during the impact of landing inside the Appetizer Asteroid. The coilgun is strangely short for how thick it is, which is detrimental to its power and range. The Dionysus also has multiple secondary coilguns attached all around its body, though it has fewer secondary cannons than a standard Object. Both the secondary cannons and the main cannon seem to be built from similar units, as if they were cobbled together from the same toy blocks. If the secondary cannons are a single block, then the main cannon is three of those blocks attached end to end. Quenser speculates that this design choice was made to reduce maintenance costs, which fits the Dionysus' modus operandi of intentionally taking damage during battle.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 4 Part 6 While shorter than its main cannon, the Dionysus secondary cannons are the same design. They are much more powerful than a regular anti-personnel or anti-vehicle cannon. While not capable of causing any significant harm to the onion armor of an Object's main body, they can damage and tear off secondary cannons. Although this level of damage is normally of little use during an Object battle, the Dionysus' main cannon has a secondary mode to take advantage of this: a needle gun that scatters a total of 45,000 needles in a fan-like shape to cover the entire area. The needles are about the size of a ballpoint pen, and they function as small antennae, with the electrode on the end having a tank of instant glue attached. The Dionysus uses these needles to target the spots where the enemy Object's secondary cannons have been torn off. Specifically, it targets the electrodes of the printed circuit board data network that sends electronic signals from the cockpit. Only one of the needles has to attach to the exposed pure gold of the data network to create an opening for a cyber-attack, just like sticking a USB drive into a computer to infect it with a virus even though it is disconnected from the network. Extreme short-range wireless signals attack through the small antennae, breaking through the enemy Object's information system and taking over it, allowing the Dionysus' Elite to assume control of another Object. The Dionysus is specialized in defense. It lacks proper onion armor. Instead, the Object uses a type of reactive armor that will carve away itself to weaken and reduce the effect of an enemy's attack. The armor has been designed to be destroyed from the beginning, just like a car's frame is made soft to absorb the impact of a crash. It does not deflect things with its solid armor or receives them with its soft shell. It's broken, crushed, and diverted. This self-harming weapon is the polar opposite of the standard image of an Object as the most powerful presence on the battlefield. This reactive armor is most effective against laser and beam weapons, though it cannot stop all the power from a main cannon.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 6 Part 1 However, the Dionysus most notorious ability is its capacity of shrugging off even hits that pierce its entire body and would normally destroy a normal Object by taking out its reactor. This ability is initially suggested by Oh Ho Ho to be achieved by making it so that its important “innards” can be lifted up and change their position. After seeing it rise from the ocean after being sunk and fight the Gatling 033 despite the large holes caused by the previous battle, Quenser considered the possibility that it might had been carrying the cockpit and reactor outside the Object itself, dragging it underwater and connected to the Object with a special wire. However, this was proven to be false when it wasn't affected by the Gatling 033 attacking the water under it. In the end Quenser concluded that its ability to ignore damage was likely also the same reason it had been able to rise from the ocean after being sunk: the Dionysus' main body is actually hollow, and it fills itself with tons of air to gain buoyancy. The reactor and cockpit are likely made so they can move freely around inside, with Quenser suggesting the spherical main body probably has a ton of protrusions on the inside that the small gear-shaped reactor and cockpit use to move around with the interlocking teeth. Additionally, by shifting the positions of the ‘weights’ inside during a turn, the Dionysus can intentionally alter its center of gravity. That allows movements that a normal Object can’t pull off. And with most of the inside being hollow, its overall weight is a lot lower too.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 6 Part 2 Even if the weak point can freely move within the spherical main body, the Dionysus’s main purpose is to shift its weak point to avoid any real damage. Without the ability to make quick movements, one lucky hit could sink it. Thanks to this technology, the Dionysus is an expert at taking advantage of its own damage. By intentionally allowing a hit while shifting its weak point out of the way, it can finish off its opponent before they can move again.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 6 Part 2 Its ability to seemingly ignore all critical damage and continue fighting plus its ability to "infect" and take over another Object led to it receiving the nickname , a nickname coined by Milinda Brantini. The Dionysus' inner two floats are likely there to supports its weight while the outer two are there to help with quick turns and high-speed mobility. The insect-like legs on the front that spread out to the left and right allow it to move through the countless intersecting canals of Second Venice in a way a flat skirt would find impossible. Specifications *Class: Anti-Object Electronic Warfare WeaponHeavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 4 Part 6 Object Profile *Type: 2nd Generation Amphibious *Length: 125m (Floats fully deployed) *Armor Material: Self Destruction Armor *Propulsion Engine: Air cushion propulsion system *Top Speed: 570km/h *Main Armament: Coilgun x 1 (Includes needle gun for electronic warfare) *Secondary Armament: Coilguns (Same model than the main cannon) *Main Color: Purple Background The Dionysus' Elite was part of Hermes Pharmaceuticals experiments to break through the limits of human evolution using Argeiphontes. However, she was given the antidote against her will by her superiors, making it feel that she had been robbed of her right to take the challenge. Because of the damage suffered during the experiment, she was put in life support, as she had less than one year of life left. All parts of her body started to be kept separate from each other in different facilities while not on a mission, only wriggling in response to electric signals and receiving nutrients from tubes. This might have been because her superiors found her easier to control this way.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 6 Part 3 In the past, the Dionysus fought with Legitimacy Kingdom's forces. However, it had been taken off the list of search candidates when it was thought to have been destroyed, which raised some suspicion with the analysts of the Legitimacy Kingdom that the Dionysus wasn’t the name of a specific Object, instead possibly being a disturbance tactic where different Objects are given similar exteriors to look like they’re the same.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 5 Part 2 At some point before the conflict over Second Venice, the Dionysus was embedded into the Appetizer Asteroid, allowing it to be dropped with the asteroid in Second Venice without being noticed by the forces of the Legitimacy Kingdom and to try to take over the city's infection based after failing to take over the facility normally.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 4 Part 4 Chronology 0.01mm War The Dionysus shed its asteroid shell and left the infection base in Second Venice after Quenser, Heivia and Catherine discovered Pathogen X. Quenser followed it outside and found it moving its weapons, likely checking their functionality after the fall. As it prepared to head out into the ocean, it was targeted and shot by the Baby Magnum after Quenser disrupted its movement. However, the Dionysus ignored the great hole opened on its body and shot back, though the coilgun shell failed to harm the Baby Magnum, since it had been fired from outside its main cannon's effective range. The Dionysus then chose to ignore the damaged and immobile Baby Magnum, choosing to continue moving into the ocean to target the Gatling 033. The two Objects started to battle, with the Dionysus' reactive armor proving effective at protecting it from the Gatling 033's beam gatling guns. The Dionysus used this chance to blast and tear off some of the Gatling 033's secondary cannons, exposing the circuits inside, which made the Gatling 033 vulnerable to being hacked through the Dionysus needle gun. As the Dionysus and the infected Object started heading back towards Second Venice they passed by Quenser, who had used a pro-sports motorboat to follow the Dionysus. Realizing what had just happened, Quenser used his explosives to take out the needle antennae, returning the Gatling 033 to Oh Ho Ho's hands, who fired her main cannons at close range. However, this still proved to be ineffective. Before the Dionysus could aim its large caliber coilgun at the Gatling 033 at point blank range it was interrupted by the Cronus, who sank the Dionysus with a precision shot.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 4 Part 7 Despite this, the Dionysus reappeared from within the ocean two days later as Quenser's team me the Gatling 033 returning to Second Venice.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 6 Part 1 After observing the Dionysus and testing one of his theories about its ability to ignore fatal damage, Quenser and the others realized the mechanics of its "immortality". However, the boat they were in was suddenly attacked by the Dionysus. While initially confused at why it was targeting them over the Gatling 033, the group reasoned it had been waiting for them, owing it to their prior attack on Hermes Pharmaceuticals. The group was forced to leave the boat, but in the process they discovered the secret documents that had been stored in the boat's safe. After reading the documents that listed Hermes Pharmaceuticals' quest to break the limits of human evolution, Quenser decided to contact the Dionysus' Elite and question their motives. The Elite was unrepentant about their organization's goal and revealed the state of their body to Quenser. Both Quenser and the Elite remained firm of their decision, renewing the fight. The Dionysus was ultimately defeated using the Baby Magnum's modified and focused largescale radar, as its damaged armor made it vulnerable to its microwaves, unlike normal Objects. The Dionysus sank silently. The fate of its Elite is unknown, though she might have died since the Object's electronics that were turned off by the microwaves would likely include her life support system.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 6 Part 7 References Category:Objects